Sora's Obsession
by Lunalia Lobo
Summary: Sora cannot stop eating Uncle Scrooge's seasalt ice cream bars!  Donald and Goofy think it is serious, so they take matters into their own hands.


**Author's Note:** I want to give a big thanks to my friend Victoria who helped edit my story so it was able to be posted. Thanks Victoria!

Sora's Obsession

Sora, Donald and Goofy take a visit to Uncle Scrooge's shop in Hollow Bastion (now better known as Radient Garden, but hey). Uncle Scrooge exclaims, "I finally got my sea-salt ice cream down to perfection! Have a taste, boys." Sora, Donald, Goofy each take a stick of the peculiar favored ice cream.

Unsure of how this batch of sea-salt ice cream would turn out, Sora hesitantly thinks, _Yeah… sure. That last batch was terrible!_ The brown haired boy takes a lick and hallelujah! The Angels sing, "Ah!" as he takes another delectable lick on his tongue.

"This is amazing… It's like sweet and salty… Like a hint of sea in every mouthful…" Sora says excitedly. Suddenly, an idea struck Sora's brilliant mind. "Hey, you should name this stuff sea-salt ice cream!" Donald, Goofy and Uncle Scrooge all shake their heads sympathetically at Sora's simple mindedness and sigh.

"Yeah, I wish _we_ thought of that!" Donald remarked sarcastically.

"Well, you know… the Master of the Keyblade ain't no dummy," Sora replied with an arrogant sniff.

* * *

An hour later and after Sora consumes several ice cream bars, Donald and Goofy become irritated at Sora's poorly spent leisurely time-- which in short, was wasting precious time for which they can be using to save worlds and such- the whole she-bang. On the other hand, Uncle Scrooge was enjoying Sora's seemingly never ending consumption of his sea-salt ice cream. After all, he was getting a handsome profit for all this... 

"Come on, Sora! Stop stuffing your face and let's go!" Donald barks at Sora and begins tapping his feet impatiently with a slight growl on the last word.

"Yeah Sora, we need to go help Leon and the gang!" Goofy urges to Sora in a much friendlier tone than Donald's.

"Ah, they're big boys; they can take care of themselves." Sora answers simply and continues to scarf down his half finished treat.

With a smug, greedy smirk, Uncle Scrooge placates Goofy and ill-patient nephew as he would if they were impatient children waiting to play with one of their friends who is taking too much of his sweet time to smell flowers in a particular place. "Now, now, don't rush the hungry boy. He's enjoying himself," Scrooge snickers as Sora pays up with munny for another stick of ice cream.

As Sora reaches for another ice cream, Uncle Scrooge waves a finger in front of his face as he would to a naughty child who had just broken a priceless heirloom. "Now, now! If you want another one that'll be 50 munny."

Sora feels around his many pockets on his pants but ends up with only enough money for a few more sticks of sweet yet salty treats. "But that's 10 more than last time!" Sora whines but nonetheless forks over the munny. Fuming at his uncle's obviously greedy act and kind social-face he put on for Sora, Donald yells, "Hey, you just want him to eat more so you can make more money!" The angry white duck thinks to himself, _Why, making Sora fork over hundreds of munny at a time would be just as easy as taking candy from a baby... No, much easier... The simple-minded boy..._ Donald grumbles as he continues to think of how many times Sora has spent time and money on worthless, trivial things.

"Well, we all have to make a living," Scrooge answers honestly. Indeed, he is quite the classic penny-pincher.

"Come on Sora, we're leaving." Donald says with finality, meaning no excuses and no more messing around. "Goofy!" Donald orders as both Goofy and Donald take each of Sora's arms and drag him away from Uncle Scrooge's unimaginably addictive ice cream shoppe.

"H-Hey-! Just one more!" Sora pleads with his two traveling companions, helplessly trying to break free of their firm grasps on him.

* * *

Later, while in another shopping district, Sora, Donald, and Goofy find many items, all of which are vital to their constant travels and battles. 

"Hey Sora, look at this neat belt!" Goofy says, picking up a particularly shiny and expensive looking one off of the show table.

"Yeah, and we need more potions too!" Donald snaps at Sora, still mad about Sora's careless attitude. _As if munny grows on trees, pssh,_ Donald thinks with a snort of disdain. Sora quietly lowers his head in shame. "Um... We don't have any munny left…" He replies in such a low tone, it was hard to hear him over the constant chatter of the marketplace.

"What! Did you spend it on that ice cream?" Donald roars in complete rage as he soon realizes what Sora has done.

Sora bows his head even further down, shoulders slumped in a way it appears as if the boy was crumpling up and folding into himself. "Well… It's the sugary goodness that's so addicting..." The Keyblade Wielder murmurs sheepishly.

There are no coherent sentences Donald could use to describe how he feels at that particular moment. The day was slowly rolling downhill. Goofy is left speechless with his jaw hanging ajar.

"Grrrrr…" Donald growls in a low frequency, the only thing that is able to come out from his throat as his entire white feathered body begins turning into a fiery red tint.

* * *

As Sora, Donald and Goofy do activities such as shop and fending off the heartless and nobodies, rumors of Sora's ice cream addiction spread quickly through the town and even to other planets and realms. Although many are concerned, Sora's enemies use this fact to their advantage. 

Sora battles Axel one-on-one after they come across each other again in Twilight Town. Sora is getting the advantage of the battle as he repeatedly slashes Axel with the Keyblade. "Haha, take that!" He jaunts.

Axel gets frustrated as he takes the consecutive blows, but just before he starts to attack again, he remembers Sora's problem and gets an idea. "Hey Sora!" He chants. "Look! Sea-salt ice cream!" Sora rapidly turns around. "Where?" He exclaims. Seizing the opportunity, Axel unleashes a fire attack on Sora, causing him to fall the ground.

Sora, now badly scorched, rubs his head as he slowly stands up. "Ouch…" He says slowly, trying to recuperate. Then he remembers the ice cream and excitedly looks around. "Where is the ice cream? All this battling makes me hungry."

Axel, surprised at Sora's gullibility, shakes his head in disbelief. "You know," he thinks out loud, "If I didn't feel sorry for you I would have finished you off by now. I don't want to hurt Roxas though…" Sora, disregarding Axel's remark, continues to walk around in search for the sea-salt ice cream. "Ice cream? Where are you?" He calls out. After a couple of seconds of searching, Sora sighs. "Oh well, back to Uncle Scrooge!" He skips his way to the gummi ship where Donald and Goofy are waiting. Axel sighs as he walks into his dark portal. "Why did Roxas have to come from such a fool like Sora?" He mumbles as he whisks away into the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

As Sora and the gang fly in the gummi ship back to Hollow Bastion, Donald starts up a conversation. "Well, Sora, you're addiction has become worse, and everyone knows about it! You could've been crushed by Axel!" 

Sora waves away that thought. "I could have beaten him with one hand tied behind my back." He says cockily. Donald gets impatient and crosses his arms. "That's not the point. People are using it against you, and it's not healthy!"

The ship circles around Hollow Bastion and lands smoothly near Merlin's House. Donald jumps up and leads Sora inside the house. "In order to help you stop your ice cream eating frenzy, we hired a shrink to help." He nods his head to a small man equipped with wire rimmed glasses and a suitcase sitting in a chair. "Hello Sora, Donald and Goofy." He greets respectively and motions for Sora to join him in a corner of Merlin's house.

Sora lies down on a shrink chair conveniently set up next to the shrink. _Hmm…_ He thinks. _I wonder how this got here_. Then, remembering the issue, he sighs. "I don't have a problem, guys, I'll be fine. I don't need a 'shrink' to help me." Donald impatiently taps his foot. "Well, we already paid, so answer the questions anyways!"

Sora gulps, knowing not to argue with Donald when he is so enraged. The shrink nods to Donald, and takes out a paper pad and a pen from his briefcase. "Now, Sora, when you eat sea-salt ice cream, how does that make you feel?" He asks. Sora grins as he remembers the ice cream bar he ate not too long ago.

"Well," he starts, "Really relaxed but hyper at the same time… It feels like I can fly! And it feels so good. I get a sugar rush like now and I can't stop talking and saying random things-- oh, look a bird!-- and I talk too fast and don't really know what I'm saying and I want more ice cream and where's Kairi? I want more ice cream! Oh look shiny things-- and I'm bouncing off the walls-- and did I mention I want more ice cream?" After Sora's long rant, everyone stares at him with gawking faces. He looks around, not really remembering what happened, and sees the shrink. A puzzled look comes on his face. "Who are you?"

Donald sniffs. "_Oh, I don't have an addiction… I'm perfectly fine…" Blah blah blah! Yeah, right._ "I really don't want to say it…" Donald says slowly, "But I told you so!" He exclaims triumphantly (while still enraged) and points at Sora. The Keyblade Master smiles sheepishly, looking more like a little kid as the seconds tick by.

The shrink frantically jots down notes. "Oh…Oh my…" He mutters to himself. He stops and looks at the gang. "Well, I've concluded that Sora's condition is very serious. In fact, he has what we would call 'Ice Creamism'. I'm going to sign you up for ICA, Ice Creamists Anonymous so you can get rid of your addiction. The next meeting is tomorrow."

Donald, now calm, nods in agreement. "Thank you, doctor. Now, Sora, we're gonna get everything back to normal, okay?" Sora looks up at Donald with a confused look. "Ice cream?" He asks. Donald growls quietly. _I blame Uncle Scrooge._ He thinks.

After a week's session of ICA, Sora has successfully broken his ice cream addiction. He is now obsessing over more important things, such as saving various worlds from the heartless and nobodies, collecting munny like a penny-pincher, and staring off into space while dreaming of Kairi. (Well, as if he wasn't before, since he was already obsessed with her before his addiction…)

The End


End file.
